Dimaría Sangre
|quote= How foolish of you to bare your fangs towards me, stray mutts like you need to be tamed.|source= Dimaría Sangre}} |text= Red |image= |name= Dimaría Sangre |kanji= ディマリアサングル |romaji=''Dimaria Sanguru'' |alias= Wild-Animal Tamer ( , Mōjūdukai) |status= Alive |race= Human |birthdate= October 31st, X783 |birthplace= Minstrel |gender= Female |age= 29 |blood type= |education= |hair color= Black |eye color= Red |vision= |skin tone= Caucasian |height= 5ft. 6inches. |weight= lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= Obsessed With Control (Blood Magic) |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Herself |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Asexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Sword Magic Ancient Writing Magic Blood Magic Merge |curse= |abilities= Magical Aura (S-Class Aura) |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= La Traílla (Her Sword) |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= yes }} Dimaría Sangre (ディマリアサングル, Dimaria Sanguru) is an Independent Mage that hails from the large country of Minstrel but is currently a mass murderer that is currently claiming victims in Bosco. Her motives for killing people have not been confirmed but there is a link that connects all of her victims together, that link being that they were practitioners of armed combat, meaning each victim used a weapon of some sort before they met their end at the hands (or technically sword) of Dimaría. From previous government reports, her slaughters don't seem to spare any alignment, killing both the good, innocent and evil which helps and also does not help the government. Ever since her arrival in Bosco, the amount of weapon users have decreased by around 10% which may be small but a rather impressive feat seeing as she has only been in Bosco for a year and a half. It was rumoured that she wields a single sword that bares the appearance of a stereotypical sword though it is unknown how much power she can produce as those enough lucky to see her magical power have been mercilessly murdered, meaning there are no eyewitnesses to narrate her prowess in battle. Despite the government's best efforts, Sangre is basically untraceable, fleeing the scene with her opponent's weapon as soon as she has managed to successfully execute them, this has caused worry for not only the weapon-using residents of Bosco, but to those in the Slave Trade and the Royal Family as well as it seems she pays no heed to status and those three groups are most liable to be attacked as they tend to use weapons the most. As of X810, it was unsure what she does with all the weapons she currently possesses though the most believable theoru is that she utilised Requip or another form of to store the weapons in an alternate time-space dimension, seeing as she is constantly on the move and would be inconvenient for her to carry all those weapons with her as it would reduce her mobility and draw suspicion to her which could reveal her identity and get herself caught. After managing to defeat (but surprisingly not kill) the wielder of the legendary scythe, Spritus Raptor, Dimaría was practically forced into hiding as the effects of getting wounded by the Spritus Raptor were peculiar, not only taking slow healing physical damage but losing the ability to also manipulate her magic correctly. After approximately seven months, in the year of X812, Dimaría used Merge to bind the properties and powers of her sword, La Traílla and the Spritus Raptor. The end result of the fusion ended with the weapon itself being stronger than its wielder, Sangre, who was definitely powerful in her own right. With just one touch of the monstrous weapon that had been created, the criminal had been consumed by it and completely transformed her appearance and personality, and definitely not for the good. After that incident, Dimaría came out of hiding in her new form and new weapon, her first victim being the well known Ariana De Monte whose weapon was surprisingly left at the scene. Though this brought confusion to the detectives who were trying to locate her motives and whereabouts, the rest of the nation were cowering in fear hearing the news as the biggest mass murderer in all of Bosconian history had returned by killing a notable person of society. Appearance Dimaría has rather long, straight, black hair that she has styled into two slim strands of hair on the sides of her face with the rest of hair remaining untouched, resulting in wavy black hair that resides towards the back of her head. She has blood red eyes, the same shade of red that she often incorporates in her usage of Blood Magic, these eyes often show a look of disgust or a lack of interest in the opponent before her though on some occasions, the eyes she bares are capable of placing fear into an enemy which helps her greatly on the battlefield. Her attire which she uses on all occasions is that of black long sleeved jacket/suit (she hasn't specified what it is yet) with golden outlines as well as golden intricate designs seen throughout the outfit. For her own pleasure, she wears a long black cape that often dances in the wind whenever there is a wind current passing by, resembling a comic book or manga hero. Under her jacket/suit, she wears a white buttoned shirt long-sleeved shirt with her collar unbuttoned but flapped over. Sangre can visibly be seen wearing grey, slightly baggy trousers which is then finished off with knee-high, heeled, jet-black boots on that cover the second her trousers knee down. On her ears, she wears hand-crafted silver hoop earrings that prevent the power of her Blood Magic leaking out, this in turn keeps some of her corrupt and sadistic side of her personality locked away, it is believed she sealed her Blood Magic because the amount of magical power exerted when using the magic practice drains Dimaría's energy a fair bit too quickly, which in turn affects her physical performance. Personality History Synopsis Magic And Abilities Physical And Mental Abilities Ways Of Combat : * : : * : * : Magical Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic: It is expected of Dimaría to utilise this magic, seeing as she is a master of the art of swordsmanship that she's trained throughout her years using her sword, La Traílla, in all of her battles. Due to this, she no longer thinks of her sword as a tool but as an extended part of her body, showing her mastery of wielding a sword. Being an adept user of this magic, Dimaría is able to channel her eternano particles into her sword, creating a mixture of metal and magic which often comes out as an unstable but due to her great magical particle manipulation, she can easily stabilise the mixture of the metal and magic, which often decrease the destructive power of the sword but increases the cutting efficiency of the sword, easily able to sever a limb or cut down a rather big portion of a forest with one slash of her blade. *'Sword Pressure': *'Sword Beam': *'Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution': Ancient Writing Magic Ancient Writing Magic: * Blood Magic Blood Magic (血の魔法, Chi no Mahō): Blood Magic is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the user to create and control the element of blood. It is the only elemental magic to be considered a Forbidden Magic, because of the sinister connotations of blood. Indeed, Blood Magic is referred to as the darkest, most powerful, and most feared of all the elemental magics and is the only non-Lost Magic known to have a taboo. Blood Magic is a Caster Magic the grants the user the power to manipulate blood, whether it's from oneself, others or free-flowing. In order to harness its power, the user projects their magical power outwards, before focusing on any source of blood in the vicinity, whether from the user themselves, the enemy, or anything else—allowing the user's magical power; influenced by the ambient eternano within the atmosphere to combine with the blood, placing it under the user's control if it was not originally; also allowing it to transform from a normal form into a more physical form. In addition, when forming blood, the user's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such. When the user utilizes Blood Magic, they can move and freely control the blood placed under their control, or from their surroundings, such as a blood-bank, a hospital, or a battlefield—these are some of the examples. For offensive measures, the user is capable of using the blood to unleash attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks or projectiles in a similar manner to that of other elemental magic. The user can also control the state that blood is in; enabling them to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with their magical energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for a weapon as well replicate themselves though an unknown method, making carbon copies of themselves to serve the purpose of causing a credible distraction. As with most elemental magics, the user is also able to transform their entire body into the element of blood in order to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if they are caught while in a tangible form, the user is then vulnerable to attacks. Technically, Blood Magic can serve as a vastly more powerful version of Water Magic; though its true power lies in its fuel. Spilling of blood is a potent force in the working of magic. It may be a token sacrifice, but it may also be the loss of life that fuels the spell. In any case, losing blood –from any source- will cause the magical energy utilized in order to harness Blood Magic to surge violently, granting an increase in power by thrice the amount. This makes Blood Magic far more powerful than the other elemental magics on paper—though naturally, the skill level of the magicians utilizing them is the deciding factor. Indeed, due to Blood Magic being drawn from life, it can be considered a kind of "life energy manipulation"; using their life to fuel their magic, making it some of the strongest out there. Essentially, the blood may be supplied by either the magician or sacrifices, whether willing or unwilling. For this sinister method of activation, along with utilizing blood as if it were an element, Blood Magic enables the user to cast imitations of spells that would otherwise be beyond the caster's abilities, or require the use of magical tools—an example of this is the Bloody Break spell, which is an imitation of the Abyss Break spell, and it should be noted that the more violent or painful the method of acquiring blood is, the more powerful a spell will become—with death allowing a caster's attack to reach the heights of S-Class Magicians at a minimum. Because of its enormous power, some ancient magicians were known to keep numerous slaves on hand as fuel for the Blood Magic—something that's sadly continued to this day. However, its deadliest ability is that Blood Magic is capable of controlling enemies like helpless puppets—the only limitation to such a terrifying skill is that the user needs to have a direct link to an open wound on an enemy. Blood Magic's taboo is that the power is addicting and detrimental to the caster's sanity—very much overly so. The power of Blood Magic –the power to control the very life force of all beings in a sense- is extremely powerful, and the sheer weight of Blood Magic's power will normally slowly erode the user's morality, with 'controlling everything' becoming their solution and reaction to everything. The user slowly drowns in their immense strength, and even the noblest of souls can gain hearts as black as pitch—essentially, one way or another, a Blood Magic user will fall to the side of darkness without any way out. Even then, this time spent trapped in villainy is brief—but not in a good way. Further use of Blood Magic will remove the user's five senses one-by-one, even their basic motor functions, essentially leaving them as naught but a drooling vegetable. Because of this, as well as its deadly uses, Blood Magic was labeled a Forbidden Magic and magicians who utilized it were hunted down and imprisoned—indeed, only a few remain to this day. (To be reworded...) *'Blood-Make' (血の造形魔法 (ブラッド・スメイク), Buraddo Meiku lit. Blood Molding Magic): Blood-Make is a specialised function of Blood Magic, often mistaken for the real deal—though unlike the actual Blood-Make, this Blood-Make is far more versatile. In order to harness the power of Blood-Make, the user projects their magical power outwards, before focusing on any source of blood in the vicinity, whether from the user themselves, the enemy, or anything else—allowing the user's magical power; influenced by the ambient eternano within the atmosphere to combine with the blood—before immediately bringing it towards themselves. From here, the user is capable of utilizing Shape Transformation to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. This allows the user to expand, shape and solidify the blood into anything they wish at a whim, whether it be weapons, animals, armour, or even more mundane, everyday items. With Blood-Make, the user can create a variety of objects out of blood to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using blood, such as covering the ground with blood, causing enemies to slip up easier. All in all, the user is capable of forming almost anything; a power that's limited by the imagination of the caster. (To be reworded...) Merge Merge: Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Wandering Mage Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Adult Category:Sword user Category:Swordswoman Category:Swordswomen Category:Sword Magic User Category:Ancient Writing Magic User Category:Blood Magic User Category:Articles in process Category:Human Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Caster magic user